choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfa Romeo GTV
The Alfa Romeo GTV is a sports coupe in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q 2 and Choro-Q 3. Real life info The Alfa Romeo GTV (which stands for Gran Turismo Veloce), along with a redesigned Alfa Romeo Spider, were introduced in 1995. The GTV is a 2+2 coupe version of the convertible Spider. Both cars were based off of the Fiat Type 2 compact car platform, which has been modified to include multilink rear suspension. The drivetrain and front suspension were derived from the Alfa Romeo 155. The exterior styling is wedge-shaped; the front fascia includes dual round headlights and a low nose, and the rear featured a cut-off design, with a one-piece rear light bar containing the brake lights, reverse lights, and turn-signals between the trunk and rear bumper. Initial engines available on the GTV included the 2.0-liter Twin Spark inline-4 producing 148 hp and 137 lb/ft of torque and a 2.0-liter TB V6 (turbo) producing 197 hp and 200 lb/ft of torque, although torque can increase to 207 lb/ft with overboost (too much air at high temperatures - can cause engine detonation). The 2.0-liter TB V6 was introduced to avoid higher sales taxes on vehicles with engines above 2-liters sold in Italy, and was essentially a stripped-down version of the 3.0-liter V6 engine offered in Alfa Romeos, equipped with a turbo to make up for any power lost when downsizing the engine. Both engines were connected to a 5-speed manual transmission; an automatic transmission was never offered. GTVs came in two trims: Medio (renamed "Turismo" in the UK) and Lusso. Standard equipment includes 15" perforated steel wheels, power steering, automatic air conditioning, dual front airbags, ABS, power heated side mirrors, automatic power antenna, front and rear fog lights, leather steering wheel with reach and rake adjustments, stitched leather shifter knob, a 6-speaker stereo system with radio and cassette, and central locking. Optional equipment includes alarm, passenger side airbag delete, heated power front seats, metallic paint, and power sunroof. The Lusso trim also offered iridescent paint, 16" teardrop design alloy wheels, and leather MOMO seats as options. In 1997, the 3.0-liter V6 (24 valve) became available on the GTV, producing 217 hp and 199 ft/lb of torque. The 3.0-liter V6 models featured 16" "teledial" wheels to make room for larger, upgraded brakes, a cut-out on the lower right side of the bumper for better airflow to the engine, and revised front bumper mesh to reduce wind noise. The interior features pleated MOMO leather seats, with matching carpet, door panels, color-coded stitching on the shifter knob, parking brake handle, and three-spoke steering wheel. The GTV underwent its first facelift in 1998; most changes occurred in the interior of the car, with a new center console design, painted lettering on skirt seals, a new instrument cluster and modified arrangement of the controls and switches, along with a choice of two new dashboard colors - red and blue (in addition to black), which also featured matching leather seats and carpeting. Exterior changes included a chrome frame around the grille and fully-colored bumpers/side skirts. The 1.8-liter Twin Spark inline-4 was introduced, producing 142 hp and 125 lb/ft of torque, and the 2.0 Twin Spark was updated with a modular intake manifold and a redesigned plastic cover; power increased to 153 hp and torque increased slightly, to 138 lb/ft. 3.0 24V models now have an optional 6-speed manual transmission. In 2000, the 1.8-liter Twin Spark and 2.0-liter V6 engines were discontinued, and the remaining engines were detuned slightly to meet new Euro3 emission standards; the 2.0-liter Twin Spark drops to 148 hp (same as the original version) and 133 lb/ft of torque, and the 3.0 24V V6 drops to 215 hp and 195 lb/ft of torque. Also, production moved to Pininfarina's assembly plant as Alfa Romeo's Arese assembly plant closed down. Several limited-edition GTV models were released in 2001. They include the GTV Cup (includes standard rear spoiler, body kit, and 17" "teledial" wheels, and leather interior), Edizione Sportiva (German-market model equipped with black leather interior with red stitching, red carpet, Blaupunkt radio/navigation system with 10-disc CD changer, power seats, Zender front wings, and 17" "teledial" wheels), and the GTV Serie Special "Elegant" (includes brown leather interior, black carpet, and additional leather strips under the door armrests). All three models were produced for 2001 and available with the 2.0 Twin Spark or 3.0 V6 engines. In 2003, the GTV underwent another facelift; the most notable exterior change was a new, longer grille and redesigned front bumper, featuring an offset license plate holder on the left-front corner of the front bumper. Also, the instrument cluster now illuminates in red lettering instead of green lettering and traction control became standard on all models except the 2.0 Twin Spark (base) model. New engine choices became available, with a 3.2-liter V6 24V engine, producing 237 hp and 213 lb/ft of torque, replacing the 3.0 V6; as well as a fuel-injected 2.0-liter inline-4 producing 163 hp and 152 lb/ft of torque. The two new engines have three catalytic converters instead of one. Production of the GTV ended in 2004, with some models available for purchase through 2006. Choro-Q 2 The Alfa Romeo GTV is body 50 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * It is not clear which GTV model is featured in Choro-Q 2, although it is likely to be either the pre-facelift 2.0 Twin Spark or 2.0 V6 models, as these models were available prior to Choro-Q 2's release in 1997. Choro-Q 3 The Alfa Romeo GTV is body 058 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the Alfa Romeo GTV in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Appearances * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles